Various techniques for providing a fixed set of data relating to the operation, administration, and/or performance of a virtual world are known. The display of metrics relating to a player's interaction with and performance in an online game is also known. Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to differentiating users in an online game or a virtual world based on frequency and amount of spending. For example, conventional systems may fail to enable the comparison, display, and differentiated treatment of users that spend in an online game at a certain frequency and amount.